A lustful strawberry
by VanillaSpecs
Summary: Taking everyone's best interests to heart, Ichigo decides to live with Byakuya and Rukia. However when feelings are conveyed things turn sour; Byakuya has to leave. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji don't abandon him though and they all then have to go on the run and stay hidden or else be reprimanded for breaking ridiculous rules. (Okay so Byakuya may become OOC as it progresses so...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from any OC's I use and the storyline.

Ichigo's POV

 _After I'd had the incident with Kugo and the other Fullbringers, I decided to move to Soul Society for good. It was best for my family and friends let alone if any trouble came knocking it wouldn't harm the human world. However, I'd have to become a fully fledged Soul Reaper, meaning I wouldn't just be able to go back and forth between worlds, it's a small price to pay for protecting the ones I care about but it'll take some getting used to for sure. I'll also be joining one of the Court Guard Squads, which one I haven't a clue yet but I know the Captain will be someone that can keep an eye on me without getting themselves into too much trouble at the same time._

"Oi! Are you even up yet!? Ichigo!" I jumped up and Rukia stood in the doorway, a book in her hand that I guess she was ready to throw if I didn't get up. "What?! Can a guy not get sleep around here?!" I was temporarily permitted to stay with Rukia and Byakuya, he really despised the idea but I'd be able to keep Rukia company and he would monitor my behaviour this way. "Not when you have to attend a meeting today no! Get your lazy butt out of bed and make yourself presentable!" She closed the door and I fell back onto the futon, today I'd find out who was unlucky enough to have me in their squad, I hope to god it's not Kenpachi. Next door I heard something thrown at the wall and guessed it was Rukia hinting for me to get up once more before she uses force.

Once I was showered and dressed I found Rukia, she was in her full uniform, lieutenant badge and all. It scared me how much she looked like her brother now, there were a lot of changes while I was out-of-action. Renji changed aspects of his attire and his hair, Yumichika had much longer hair, Ikkaku now wore a sleeveless Shihakusho and strange armor or something on his arm, Kenpachi more or less had a makeover, Byakuya had undergone a lot changes as well, Toshiro looked older and Rangiku cut her hair short. Then there's me, scruffy as ever, although my hair had gotten slightly longer and my outfit was very different from before the incident. "Finally! You take longer than Rangiku to get ready jeez… Let's go or you'll be late!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her as we practically ran to the Squad 1 barracks.

As I thought, both Captains and Lieutenants were already present apart from Rukia and I, she abandoned me in the middle of the room and stood beside Ukitake. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You've chosen to become a Soul Reaper, for the purpose of protecting the human world am I correct? If so then you know why you are here. As we have already witnessed your skill on the battlefield there is little point in sending you to the Academy, therefore, we have all agreed on allowing you to join one of the Court Guard Squads immediately. Now, due to your… talent for causing trouble… I am appointing you to the Sixth Division. Captain Kuchiki can keep you under surveillance and monitor your progress, I come to understand you have taken up residence with the family in any case so it's convenient." I couldn't exactly object, he had a point. But I glanced at Byakuya and if it was possible for him to look any more miserable it was now, even Rukia was nervous at the decision. "Now if there is no more business to be discussed you are all dismissed" Without another word everyone left, apart from Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and myself.

"How did I know it would end up like this huh Ichigo" Renji grinned at me and winked, Rukia looked like she'd burst out in laughter. One night back in Katakura, we made a mistake and ended up getting drunk; that night I made a confession I wish I could take back, I didn't think Renji nor Rukia would remember but of course they did. Now I'll never live it down. Byakuya on the other hand didn't look amused in the slightest, then again, he's as emotional as a brick. On a good day. "If you're all quite finished I believe there are matters to attend to. I'll leave you to show Kurosaki the rules and around the barracks Renji" He turned and left without another word to any of us. "Someone needs to give him a shot of humanity… Would it kill him to show some sort of feeling every once and awhile?" Rukia sniggered and coughed "Now now Ichigo, that's your Captain you're talking about and your landlord. Well I'd best be off, Captain isn't doing well so I have a lot of paperwork to do, see you later!" That left just Renji and I. "Well then. I guess I'd better take you to the barracks huh?"

On the way over we bumped into a few friends, Renji explained the rules, basically to do as I was told and not argue back. Neither I was very good at doing. "So. You get the point right? Just do as you're told, at least try anyway, and you'll survive. Tell me something though, before we get to the barracks, you seriously have a thing for the guy that nearly killed you a few times? Don't get me wrong, I won't judge but really?" I scratched the back of my neck and nodded slightly "Yeah… It's stupid in so many ways but I can't help it… I mean, he did help me out in many ways as well. Like contributing to giving me my powers back, saving Rukia when I couldn't on more than one occasion…" Renji patted me on the back, knocking the breath out of me in the process. "All I can say is good luck. I doubt you'll ever know if he hates you or likes you" He was right. Of course I'd like a difficult person and I'll never know anything besides the fact he hates everyone, or at least it appears that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Ichigo's POV

Walking around the barracks was plain irritating. I'd often see other people staring and muttering things under their breath, even Renji could see it was beginning to bother me, this was only the first day…

Although, later in the day I got a letter which had my duties on it, none of which had me staying in the barracks for too long. The handwriting was too refined for it to be Renji's and the language was far too different, my guess was he spoke to Byakuya about it and he decided to be merciful. In any case, I'm glad about it. All I really had to do was collect various papers and documents off other Captains and Lieutenants or take a walk to the archives for something, given the fact I was clueless as to where that was. Shouldn't be too hard to find right?

"You got the letter then, I was afraid the messenger wouldn't find you" I turned around and Renji was leaning against a post with his usual smirk on his face. "I was going to point out that the handwriting is far too nice to be yours, but wouldn't that be too cruel?" His smirk shifted into a frown ashe realised what I said "Way to be harsh, you know how much begging I had to do for you to get these? If you weren't my friend I would've left you to suffer and I would've had an easier time not being on my hands and knees almost. Seriously, captain would've just given you regular assignments if it weren't for me" I was right then. "Well then, to repay you for the trouble of begging, I owe you one" He came over and ruffled my hair, punching my arm lightly "Damn right you do, now off with you before he changes his mind" I looked at the letter and ran off in search of squad thirteen.

As soon as I got there Rukia jumped up to greet me "What're you doing here? Don't you have things to do?" I held up the paper and she nodded, grabbing it out of my hand to read it. "How much begging did Renji have to do?! I'm actually very surprised. So you need these then-" She reached over and grabbed a stack of papers, checking through them before handing them over. "Off you go then~ These need signing and they'll probably need to be back by the end of the day" I nodded and took note so I wouldn't forget. I debated going to the next squad but these needed doing as soon as possible by the sounds of it.

And so the trek back began.

Not in the slightest eventful but what can I expect from being an errand boy of sorts. When I got back, Renji was sparring with a new recruit by the looks of things, I kinda felt sorry for the guy. "Oi, who do these go to?" Both Renji and the new guy looked at me strangely, well the new guy in fear but… "Gimme a sec- Around here you should address me as Lieutenant, sorry Ichigo and those go straight to the Captain, good luck~" Fighting the urge to punch him was the most taxing thing I've done all day. I sighed and made my way over to the main office, okay, where I assumed the Captain and Lieutenant work. "I assume you won't have the decency to knock before you enter. What do you want?" I hadn't even lifted my hand and he knew I was here… And that I wasn't going to knock… "I- Uh- These are from squad thirteen. It sounded like they needed to be signed as soon as possible" Byakuya glanced up at me and I held out the papers, to be honest I didn't know what I should do. Do I wait for them to be done or do I go and do something else in the meantime? It was even worse when I started staring, I tried looking at something else in the room but I couldn't help it. "There are more important things for you to be doing other than staring aimlessly Kurosaki. Or is it that you finished everything for today already?" As soon as his cold gaze was fixed on me I was helpless, nothing worked. "Ah- I'll just- Come back later. Unless there's anything else I should do before tending to the rest?" I was going to leave before he put a hand up to stop me. "If you happen to see Tomoé on your travels, tell her I need to speak with her. She's normally in the tenth squad's barracks with Matsumoto. If not, just carry on with your original tasks. You're dismissed" I nodded and left quickly,

Tomoé? I can't say I've met them before. What if she's… No, Rukia would've told me if that was the case. So begins the journey to squad ten.

"Ichigo!~ It's been so long~ Where have you been!?~" Brilliant. Rangiku was drunk. "Rangiku, Do you know someone- well- her last name is Tomoé?" She eyed me for a second and pointed at the person opposite her. I looked at her and was surprised, she was sober for one and for two she was kinda pretty. "I'm Akira, Akira Tomoé. You're Ichigo right?" I nodded and she smiled at me "Bya- Uh- Captain Kuchiki sent me, he said he needs to talk to you" She put her glass down and stood up abruptly "I'd best be off them, nice meeting you Ichigo!~" I gotta say, if I were sane I'd have fallen for her. But that's not the case clearly. Now back to my original tasks, otherwise I'd face even more cold words and unforgiving glances.

A/N: Akira is an OC of mine. I'll give a little background info on her:

\- She's from a low-ranking noble family (Also made up)

\- Born a Soul Reaper

\- She grew up with Byakuya since they're both noble's, as well as being acquainted with Ukitake, Ganju, Kuukaku and Yoruichi.

\- Ice type Zanpaktou

\- Short, messy white hair with some blue tints; fairly short; icy blue eyes; very pale skinned.

\- Squad eight, however she spends most of her time at squad ten.

\- Sarcastic but serious when necessary.

\- Energetic personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Ichigo's POV

 _Despite doing everything I was told, I got nothing more than icy glances and harsh words. I'm not oblivious to the fact Byakuya hates me but… Would it kill him to be a little human now and again? Oh wait I forgot, he's a heartless bastard with as many emotions as a brick, even so it doesn't change the fact that I feel something for him despite my better judgement._

Through the day I must've carried tons of paperwork back and forth between places, fetching people and items, although it kept me busy enough to distract me from everything else. Now I'm just sat at the barracks, sort of waiting for Renji to finish his paperwork so we can leave but partly because I like the view of the garden. I take it the old Captain liked Sakura trees, and obviously the current one does. "Hey. Sorry it took so long, may as well've had a mountains worth. I guess that's what I get for slacking off…" Renji appeared behind me, looking tired for once and ink all over his hands with small smudges on his face, my guess is he fell asleep or made the mistake of wiping his face. "No problem, now let's go! Before more work gets thrown at us!" With a mutual nod we made a break for it.

For the remainder of the night Renji and I stayed out with Rangiku, Shuuhei and Izuru. I must admit, it was the most fun I've had in awhile. Although I get the feeling Rukia will scold me when I get back for being gone so long. When I got back however, it wasn't Rukia I found still awake. "What're you doing up still?" The increasingly familiar grey eyes greeted me with as much force as earlier. "I was asked by Rukia to make sure you came back in one piece, you're not sober but you made it back fine. I suggest you go to bed and have a bath in the morning" I frowned at him and pouted, I seriously regret drinking now… " Or what? You're not my dad~" Shit. Rational thinking wasn't on the table at the moment. I half expected Byakuya to stab me but instead he just looked at me. "Thankfully not. I'd rather not look after a brat like you, now are you going to be rational or do I have to make you retire? Bearing in mind my sheer distaste towards you, the latter is the best option for you" My body and mind were seriously not thinking the same thing, I wanted to go to bed but my body refused. I unwillingly walked towards him, stopping mere millimetres away. "A brat am I?~" I reached out to touch his face but he grabbed my wrist with a slightly fearful look in his eyes.

"I will say this once more. Go to bed, sleep and bathe yourself in the morning. I will drag you there myself if I have to and I advise you to never try to touch me again if you value your hands" Fuck my life. I'm never drinking again. I seriously wanted to obey but my body has a mind of its own at the moment. I wrenched my wrist free and shoved him backwards with the other, surprisingly he fell back into the wall. "Trust me, I'm not ready for bed yet~" I held both his wrists above his head with one hand, moving the clothes off one shoulder with the other. "Let. Me. Go" I cocked my head to the side with a small smirk on my lips "Why should I? You need to stop being so damn stubborn and try giving feelings a chance~" He looked away from me, scowling at the floor. "Insolent brats like you wouldn't understand the reasons people shut off their feelings. Now this is an offense I should reprimand you for however, I will give you one last chance before I do so. Let me go and go to bed Ichigo" I let go of his wrists but didn't immediately step back. Instead I tilted his chin up and kissed him with as much force as I adred. Something I'm going to regret doing tomorrow.

(The next morning)

I jumped awake, suddenly feeling the effects of a hangover come crashing down. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Ichigo~ I should've warned you those lot drink the strong stuff" I made out Rukia standing in the doorway, a grin on her face at my situation. "How did I even get in here? The last thing I remember…" I fell back and covered my face at the memory of last night, I'm so screwed. "My brother brought you in here. He could've left you outside. Anyway, get yourself bathed, you reek of stale alcohol" She laughed a little before shutting the door behind her. I assume she's gone to start any work she has. Although I really did need a bath.

Clean and slightly more sober but with a pounding headache, I made my way to the barracks to see what I was doing today. If anything that is. "There you are! I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Renji was a bundle of excitement, how on earth that was possible was oblivious to me. "Talk quieter, I have a headache. I guess good news would be better" He made a face at me and smirked "Well I overheard a conversation earlier and a certain carrot-top might be earning a stop as a captain or a lieutenant" Wait. What? "Are you serious? Okay… What's the bad news?" Renji's facial expression changed to blank "I might be getting promoted as well… In which case if you take my place you're stuck with Captain Kuchiki on your own. I guess that's both good and bad no?" I looked to the floor not knowing what to say, until being punched in the shoulder made reality hit. "Who- Oh. Akira right?" The girl nodded, cheery like the yesterday. "Fancy seeing you here, I just wanted to say I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I mean, I wasn't allowed to fight in any battles so I've never met you before but I've heard many things!" She was so… Joyful? I glanced at Renji for help but he shrugged and left. "Ehehe… Oh can I ask you something? How do you and Captain Kuchiki know each other?" She smiled again and sighed "We grew up together~ Why are you jealous?~ I'm joking. He's just an old friend of mine" For some reason hearing that gave me relief.

A/N: Excuse any inappropriate language here… I apologise in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

(A few months later)

Ichigo's POV

 _A couple of weeks ago, both squad six and nine were sent out to Hueco Mundo. Finishing off the Arrancar for good was the main priority, any other hollows on top was a bonus, however there was an incident where both squads suffered heavy casualties. Renji had taken over the position of captain of squad nine and I took over as squad six lieutenant in his place. Somehow I lost control again and it resulting in me becoming a hollow myself. When I came to, I was in the squad four barracks- Obviously losing myself had taken its toll and Captain Unohana informed me of my misdeeds. I had injured many squad members and severely injured both Renji and Byakuya as well as a couple of seated officers when they tried to stop me going on a rampage, without killing me. The worst thing is, I could see everything that was happening but I could do nothing to stop it._

 _Unohana told me they'd be out-of-action for a while, meaning I was to make sure everything remained calm in squad six for the time being. As soon as I could,I visited Renji, he seemed to be doing okay, nearly covered in bandages but better than I expected._

"So you'll be released soon?" I was currently sat in the chair beside Renji's bed, I visited nearly every day with Rukia. "Yeah, when I do I'm going to kick your ass and send you back here though so watch out…" We both chuckled and I got up to leave "Have you been to see Captain Kuchiki yet?" I paused and shook my head, I haven't dared to go near there since Unohana told me what happened. "You should. Regardless of how you feel he is your Captain after all, well I'll see you around~" I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me. Do I dare go and visit Byakuya? I guess Renji's right but is it wise to do so… I decided to take the risk and venture to his room. What's the worst that could happen?

I knocked on the door, or else be scolded for it "Yes?" I opened the door and poked my head round the side. "Can I come in?" He set the book he was reading down on his lap and looked at me "If you must" So cold. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, taking a seat in the chair by the wall. "Might I inquire why you're here? I assumed you-" I held up my hand to silence him, a bold decision on my part. "You assume too much, I felt guilty but I haven't dared to come here because you're so damn unforgiving" His expression was priceless, he actually looked shocked at what I said. "Anyway. I'm sorry I put you here again, even though the first time wasn't entirely my fault" He frowned at me and looked away, I assumed irritated. "I have a question for you, answer me this honestly, do you truly hate me or is it just a farce?" I was tempted to say yes but then I'd be lying."Well… Truthfully no, I don't. Why do you care though?" I heard a quiet sigh and he looked at me once more, this time with an unreadable expression. "I don't really but if you hated me you wouldn't care what happened to me, you wouldn't have felt guilty and on top of that your drunk behaviour wouldn't have resulted in what it did" God damn it. I wanted to give a snide comment in return but I had none.

"Akira also told me something interesting, she said that you looked relieved when you found out that she was just a friend of mine. She's very intuitive, mind how you act around her. I'll admit it amused me to hear that, care to tell me why or will you simply deny it?" Damn… Was it that obvious? "Even if I did deny it, you already know why. Are you trying to embarrass me?" The very small smirk that tugged at his lips kinda told me that was his intent. "If you know that I already found out why are you avoiding the question? The growing blush on your face and Akira's words tell me everything I need to know regardless of your answer" All I could do to preserve what was left of my dignity with silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Ichigo's POV

Summer was just around the corner, I'd be happier but it's not as though I get a break like I did back in high school. I'm not complaining though. I finished the last piece of work and stood up, putting the stack on Byakuya's desk "They just need to be signed. I'll sort them out tomorrow, now if that's all I'll be off" I didn't wait for a reply, he never normally says anything to me unless it's necessary. After my embarrassment at Squad 4 things have been even more awkward than usual.

"Ichigo! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Rukia making her way towards me. "You're off early, Ukitake feel merciful or something?" She smiled and shook her head "I should be saying that to you really, anyway, did you want to come to a summer event tomorrow?" I looked blankly at her, I didn't realise Soul Society did these things. "Depends. What does it involve?" She raised an eyebrow at me in slight amusement "Nothing really, the Captains and Lieutenants go to the beach every year for the day, there are various things to do or you can just laze around. It's just a bit of fun" I was tempted to say no but who knows, it could be kinda fun. "Fine…"

*The next day*

I woke up suddenly because a certain someone decided it'd be funny to throw water over me. I was going to have an outburst but the fact it wasn't just Rukia stood in the doorway made me fall silent. While Rukia tried to stop laughing Byakuya was leaning against the doorframe, as per usual, showing nothing but a blank expression. "Was that necessary? Now I'm soaked!" Rukia calmed down and gave me her fake sympathy face. "It's not like you're going to stay dry all day anyway or be in those clothes either. I suggest you wear shorts today, whether you wear a top or something is up to you~" She winked and I knew what she was implying, at some point Byakuya had slipped away and I was slightly relieved to say the least.

By the time I had finished getting myself sorted, Renji had arrived, I didn't know he knew where this place was but obviously he did… "So you didn't go back to sleep then, ready carrot-top?" That nickname was infuriating. "I guess pineapple head" Renji frowned at me, ready to jump me when Byakuya walked back in. In which case we both stood still out of fear. I could almost feel that cold gaze on my back, however despite his cold nature, I wanted so badly to repeat my accident. That was out of the question though.

"If you two are quite finished. Need I remind you both to behave yourselves?" Renji and I glanced at each other and shook our heads frantically. With that, a senkaimon opened, upon reaching the other side I was basically attacked by Rangiku. Toshiro behind her with a stern look, Izuru sniggering and Shuuhei laughing. To be honest everyone seemed quite laid back today and I can understand why. I went and sat with the other misfits instead of loitering or bugging certain individuals. Although I feel like it was a mistake, Shuuei and Ikkaku dragged me over to the sea and dropped me in, so after that I just laid on the sand away from them.

I jumped when I felt something cover my back, opening my eyes I saw Byakuya standing over me, his jacket thrown over me. "Wear it. You'll get sunburnt otherwise" The look on his face made me think twice before arguing, I sat up and put it on, marvelling at the smell of flowers that came from it. "I didn't think you'd care really" He sat down next to me and sighed quietly "Would you prefer I didn't? I could easily have left you to get sunburn and yet I decided not to. Consider it an apology for embarrassing you a few months ago" I remained silent. Although, I could vaguely see Renji and the rest of them looking very shocked at the display, which was amusing.

The day went fairly quickly, the majority of the day I was sat talking to Byakuya apart from the times I was dragged off to do things. When we got back I took off the jacket and held it out to him, he simply looked at it and then back to me "Keep it. You have more need of it than I do. I bid you goodnight Ichigo" Rukia had gone out with Momo so I went back to my room, hanging the jacket up in the wardrobe so it wouldn't get creased. All in all, it wasn't an overly terrible day, I have a bit of sunburn but it could've been much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

 _After the brief summer, autumn came around and I have to be honest, the scenery was amazing this time of year. During the summer time however I had gotten closer to Byakuya somehow, it was hard work but there's not complete hate between us anymore, or at least I don't think that's the case. The majority of the summer was nothing but work otherwise, it wasn't dull exactly but it wasn't like summers back home at all. It makes me miss everyone._

I jumped when a stack of paper landed in front of me, I must've been daydreaming again. The runner nodded before leaving and I just looked at the papers with a vengeance, I'd finished a stack not too long ago. At the other side of the room Byakuya sighed and stood up, he came over with a letter of sorts in hand. "You seem to want to visit those back in the human world. I'm giving you a leave of absence for up to 3 months, of which you can use as you see fit. Just make sure I don't regret this decision Ichigo, I don't want to be dragging you back here after" I took the letter and looked up at him in awe, I never expected him to let me go back and for this amount of time. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll behave myself as well, I guess it reflects badly on you as well as me if something happens" The usual coldness in his stare was replaced by something warm this time, it was nicer than having daggers every time he looked at me. "I took the liberty of contacting your father so he knows to expect you, he's looking forward to having you home and by the sounds of it so are your friends. One more thing, Rukia will be joining you, I assume that is fine with you?" I smiled and nodded, although I had an underlying feeling something bad was going to happen.

Later on, I had finished the mountain of paperwork, well Byakuya took half of it and let me leave early. When I left I noticed that there was a slight sadness written on his face and yet I said nothing about it, after all it isn't my place to question my Captain and ask for reasons. By the time I got home Rukia was waiting for me with a grin on her face. "Ready to go?" I nodded and a senkaimon opened up behind her, it lead straight to the street opposite my house. I hadn't even said anything before Orihime spotted me and literally tackled me in a hug. "You're back! Everyone's going to be so happy!" My dad came out to investigate the commotion and him as well as Karin and Yuzu joined Orihime. Uryuu stood by the lamp post grim faced as usual "So you decided to visit us at last did you Ichigo?" I turned to look at him and smirked "Don't pretend like you didn't miss me~" He shook his head at me and put his hand out to help me up. Once Rukia had been seen she got the same treatment.

"I need to visit Urahara before anything else, since neither of us have a physical body…We'll be back soon" I waved at everyone and both Rukia and I set off towards Urahara's shop. It'll be nice to pay him a visit after so long I suppose, that being said, if Yoruichi is there she'll have words with me about certain matters.

*Meanwhile back at soul society* (Byakuya's POV)

After Ichigo left things were eerily quiet, now it's clear he is more or less the life of this place. I heard the door slide open and glanced up at who entered. "I should've known it wouldn't be long until you came. What are you doing here?" The guest sat in front of my desk and sighed "Is that anyway to talk to your grandfather? I brought you up better than that Byakuya. You already know why I'm here. Cut your ties to that boy and avoid further disgracing this clan, the elders know of your feelings towards him and will execute punishment on you as well as him if this does not stop immediately. Or were the previous warnings not good enough to open your eyes? You've sullied the clan numerous times, the first was tolerable but the rest…" I put my brush in the ink pot and looked at Ginrei, he was right and yet strangely I didn't care. "You should know by now that I don't care for what the elders say anymore, I still have my pride even if it doesn't apply to the rest of you. If you hadn't figured it out by now, I care little for my own affairs and the after affects on our name. Or else I wouldn't have disobeyed orders and broken rules in the first place" He scowled at me and sighed again. "You're as stubborn as you were when you were a boy, are you forgetting your duty? As head of the Kuchiki clan you must produce an heir and being with that boy is simply defiant. I will warn you now, not heeding my words will land you in even more trouble than you already are, I will not defend you this time Byakuya. The next time someone comes here it will be to detain you. Your parents would be ashamed of you, as am I" With that he stood up and left.

Everything he said is true, however I will not bow down like a pet as I have done for many years. I looked at Ichigo's desk, which was a mess, as much as I hate to admit it and despite myself I do have feelings for him. It's likely that he doesn't know that yet but… Cutting ties with him would be worse than any punishment I am given. I debated leaving now, disappearing but that was not something I should do out of the blue, if I'm going to leave I'll do so after speaking my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya's POV

It had been a number of days since that talk with my grandfather, it didn't come to my surprise to find I was being constantly shadowed by a member or two of the stealth force either. I should wait around for my punishment to be decided, it would mean both Ichigo and Rukia were safe for now which is my main priority at the moment. "Captain Kuchiki, my apologies for interrupting your work, Lieutenant Kurosaki sent a hell butterfly and I was asked to tell you he would be returning at some point this week" I set the brush down and looked over at the messenger, who seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact. "Thank you. You're dismissed" He bowed and left as swiftly as he came.

So Ichigo was coming back? I needed to stop that happening somehow. The only way I could think of is to go to the world of the living myself and stop him, or at least that's the only way he would listen. However that would put him and Rukia in more danger unintentionally. Perhaps leaving would be the best option, obviously not giving any indication where I was going in the process. "Is it customary for the Captain of the stealth force to loiter around barracks that are not her own?" Glancing towards the door once more, Soi Fon appeared looking grim as ever. "In this instance it is, particularly when they are under strict instructions to not you out of their sight Captain Kuchiki" She certainly followed her orders to an extreme, then again who doesn't. "Does that include in my own home? Because if so, I shall personally see to it that it is discontinued" She frowned and smirked. "We all know what you can do, I'll admit even I fear you at times. However that doesn't change the fact even you can't out-do trained stealth members when they're in groups. So whatever you're planning, just don't bother, it's useless and it'll only land you more trouble as you well know" I stood up and walked over to the door, stopping next to her briefly. "You seem to have been misinformed of my capabilities and my intentions Captain, perhaps my grandfather isn't so reliable after all" She gave me a partly shocked stare but I said nothing else and left. I had plans to make.

"Master Byakuya, you're home earlier than usual, is everything alright?" Kaiya met me at the door with a smile as always, I wondered why she was so cheerful all the time but it did brighten this dull place up a bit, more so when Rukia wasn't here. "Everything is fine, I simply have some matters to attend to. Be sure to not mention my arrival home to anyone" She nodded and continued sweeping, I paused a moment before heading off to my room, thankfully at the far end of the manor. As expected, there were multiple stealth force members stationed around the manor and of course I had to avoid them all as well as the other staff members of my house. Now ordinarily I would've left at night but considering there is an increase of security at night it's not the best idea. "What're you sneaking around for? Are you really going to try and leave Byakuya?" I should've known he was going to be here. I turned around and my grandfather was walking towards me. "I don't know why you need to ask, you already know exactly what I'm going to do. Lecturing me is pointless because I will not listen to you" He frowned and sighed, I noticed one of his hands rested on the hilt of his zanpaktou, but he hasn't used it for centuries. "I don't want to fight with you on the matter but if I have to force you to see reason then do be it" I stepped back as he drew his zanpaktou, I was young when I last saw him use it and I would much rather not cross blades with him still, purely because I know very little of his capabilities in battle. "I will not fight with you now, but if you decide to run you know very well we'll find you, Rukia and the boy. This is my final warning" He looked at me once more before he turned and left.

It hit me then that I was once again breaking the promise I made to my parents by breaking the law, this time is different however, it means protecting my family and my pride.

I quickly got to my room, hanging up my haori with slight reluctance. I had grown used to being a Captain and rather fond of the piece of clothing, even if it was just another symbol of authority. I grabbed a hair tie, tying my hair up in a messy ponytail and took out some clothes suitable for the world of the living. Namely a pair of black jeans, black hoodie, grey t-shirt and black trainers; these would make it easier to sneak around at night because there was no chance of me using the senkaimon at my house. When I checked outside it was beginning to get dark so it wouldn't be long before I had to leave. I was going to leave while it was light but now that seemed like a worse idea so nightfall it was.

In the meantime I could finish some paperwork, not that it'll matter after this but it clears my conscience a bit. I must've been really engaged because the next time I checked outside it was completely dark aside from the glow of lights and lanterns. Sneaking out of the estate much all too easy, that made me weary because it shouldn't have been so simple especially at this time of night. The closer I got to the senkaimon the more I began to feel like there was someone waiting, and sure enough I was correct, Renji was stood waiting. "Renji, what're you doing here?" He turned away from the open gateway to look at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, I've been told not to let you pass" Of course. Using my past Lieutenant to stop me was smart on their part I'll admit, but even Renji cannot stop me. "Let me pass Renji, I don't want to have to hurt you without reason" He drew his zanpaktou and pointed the tip in my direction. I retreated to the shadows incase there were awaiting reinforcements. "I didn't want to do this but I cannot go against my orders as you know. Roar, Zabimaru" I narrowly dodged his first strike, using shunpo to my advantage I could easily reach the gateway however with his zanpakuto's abilities is it wise? I refuse to use Senbonsakura because that would draw too much attention and I could unintentionally injure Renji. While I was thinking he just missed my head and the end of his zanpaktou was embedded in the wall next to me, again I used shunpo to move away. "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru" His bankai formed and blocked most of my escape routes. He looked genuinely sorry for having to do this.

The only option I had was to fight or… Use a kido spell to block his bankai and get to the gateway. I was going to go with the second option. Once again I used shunpo and stood in front of the senkaimon, Renji aimed Zabimaru in my direction and I prepared to counter.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

"Bakudo 81: Danku"

The kido must've deflected most of the blast but threw me backwards in the process. While I tried to recover I felt someone grab the front of my hoodie and shove me against something. "Oi! Who the hell are you!?" Wait. That sounded like Ichigo. I opened my eyes and waited for them to readjust, immediately seeing the orange hair that belonged to Ichigo. "Ichigo…" His grip tightened. "How do you know my name?"Suddenly he looked dumbfounded, narrowing his eyes before he let me go and I fell to the floor. "W-What the hell are you doing here? And coming here through my window for starters, plus what the hell happened to you?" His questions were beginning to give me a headache already. Or at least it was making it worse. I looked at my hands which had some major burns and cuts on them, I guessed my legs fared no better considering I apparently fell through the window. "Not going to say anything hm? I'll get Rukia and she can patch you up-" I grabbed his leg and shook my head, a big mistake on my part. "No. I meant to be discreet but things didn't work out as planned, Ichigo, do not go back to soul society. I would've sent a message but you wouldn't listen if I did" His gaze softened and he kneeled down to inspect my injuries. "You can explain while I patch you up, there's a gigai in the closet so use that, I'll be back in a minute" I couldn't find the strength to move at the moment, the drowsiness was beginning to set in as well.

(Ichigo's POV)

I can't believe Byakuya literally fell through my window, I want to know what happened but now I need to focus on making sure he's not going to die on me. So some good old fashioned bandages should do for now, I found out the hard way that injuries in soul form are replicated on the gigai. I quietly went back upstairs, only to find Byakuya had either fallen asleep or passed out on the floor, I closed the door and set the box on my desk. I didn't really know if I should dare check if there were injuries under the clothes but I think it's safer to do so. I picked him up and laid him on my bed, certainly better than the floor, taking off the hoodie which had almost no sleeves left. The extent of the burns was as I expected, they reached up to near his elbows and only made me more curious as to what happened. At this point I was fairly certain he'd passed out so it was safe to make sure there were no severe injuries elsewhere.

By morning I was content with my handy work, apart from the burns on his arms, there were bruises and cuts on his legs and torso which are likely from the window. Although I was thankful he was unconscious because I had a mad blush on my face the entire time. I heard a knock at the door and Rukia came in, looking confused at first then plain shocked. She looked at me then to Byakuya and back again. "Why is my brother here? And what the hell happened to him? Plus your window…" I shrugged and looked over at her. "Last night, I was going to bed when he literally fell through my window looking beat up and out of it, I can only assume something went wrong back in soul society or he wouldn't be here in this condition" She sighed heavily and leaned against the closet. "What're we going to do? Clearly going back isn't an option-". "No it isn't. You two are to stay here and remain cautious" We both looked at Byakuya who was now awake. "Why? You have to explain or I will go back" I hopped off the desk, standing with my arms crossed beside Rukia. "To put it simply… I have broken far too many rules and the elders are furious, therefore subjecting me to punishment however that doesn't exclude the two of you. I have made mistakes and unfortunately the both of you became mixed up in it, I had intended to come here discreetly however that wasn't the case because Renji was ordered to stop me by any means. I'm telling you both to stay away from soul society for your own safety. Now if that's all I have to leave-" I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him sat down, shaking my head at him.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition so stay put. Your burns should heal in a week or so but you might have a couple of fractures so let my dad take a look at you will you? Then I'll decide when you can leave" He pouted at me and I heard Rukia sniggering behind me. I went over to my draws and pulled out a shirt, putting it on the bed. "Put that on and come downstairs after, I will chase after you if you leave so don't bother" I felt so much older than I am by saying that. Rukia and I left the room and went downstairs where I started making breakfast. "You're brave talking him like that Ichigo~ Now we know who tops this relationship~" She giggled and I threw a towel at her. "Shut up, it's not like that…" She put the towel on the table and came to stand next to me, a smirk plastered on her face. "You clearly want it to be though, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about it actually" I sat at the table while things were cooking and tried to ignore her but what she said kept spinning round in my mind. "Mainly 'cause I don't think the feelings are mutual, I'd rather keep it to myself than be let down, well what about you and Renji huh? You said anything to him?" She didn't say anything but just looked at me blankly with a faint blush staining her cheeks. "That's different and you know it" I was going to say something else but I stopped when Byakuya appeared.

I think I was blushing again because damn. I could never pull of the shirt and jeans look so casually while looking a mess. Rukia was looking at me with a smirk again and I stuck my tongue out at her. The three of us suddenly froze when there was a loud bang upstairs, "Expecting anyone else?" I jumped up and ran upstairs, Rukia and Byakuya following behind me. I opened my door to reveal Renji, he immediately looked relieved to see me. "What're you doing here Renji?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously and sighed. "I uh- I simply came to see if everything was alright… And to explain" There was a lot of explanations today… "Come downstairs and we can talk over breakfast, I'm starving" I'll admit, breakfast wasn't the worst meal I'd made, it was better than the majority.

"I guess you've been told that I had orders to stop Captain Kuchiki, and I regretfully carried them out, to be honest I was actually scared I managed to kill you but that's not the case thankfully. If I did Ichigo would- Ouch!" I kicked him from under the table before he could finish what he was going to say "Sorry I twitched, I would what?~" He growled and glared at me, plastering a fake smile onto his face. "As I was saying, Ichigo would have to run the division on his own for the time being" By the looks of things Rukia was trying hard not to laugh and Byakuya didn't look amused in the slightest. Renji on the other hand looked ready to jump me. "All I'm interested in knowing is why you're here Renji" There was an awkward silence and I knew Renji was trying to figure out how to say it, whatever he wanted to say. "To be honest, after last night the guilt was killing me, I had to know if you were alive or not. If not I'd have to tell these two anyway. Also… I'm not going back to soul society, not until things have calmed down at least. The sixth division is without its commanding officers, the thirteenth doesn't have it's lieutenant and the head captain is furious" We all looked at each other in mutual agreement that it was definitely wise not to return. Yet.

After breakfast Rukia took Renji to Urahara's to get a gigai and some supplies in case he needed anything. Meanwhile I made sure Byakuya didn't take off. "Mind if I take a look at the damage now?" He looked at me with a strange look on his face, but complied and let me take off all the bandages. Although I found it hard not to stare while doing so, I'm just hoping it's not obvious. Every time I removed one of the bandages I was amazed to see the injuries had healed almost entirely. "You look surprised. I think you'll find a bit of kido works wonders on wounds like these, perhaps you should learn how to use them" I frowned in annoyance, handing him the shirt. "Well I forgot about that sorry mister 'i can heal myself', I don't think I could use kido without blowing myself up", I swear I glimpsed a smile just then when I said that, it may have been my imagination but… "You'd do better than Renji does at the very least, with a good teacher that is and given enough time. Just so you're aware, I know exactly what you and Rukia were discussing this morning". I think I was about to die of embarrassment. "H-How did you- I never mentioned a name though so you don't know who we were referring to" I crossed my arms and looked away, mimicking child-like behaviour.

I looked back at him for a second and all I got was a knowing stare, he knew, that was that I suppose. "If you do know… Then… What are your thoughts on the matter?" I stayed facing away to avoid the awkward eye contact, not to mention his stare scares the crap out of me most of the time. "Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?" I shrugged in reply and waited. "Then I shall be honest with you. For quite a while I have been having conflicting feelings because… Despite myself I have grown to have feelings for you other than friendship, however I refused to acknowledge them because of the consequences" For once I didn't know what to say, I was surprised and confused at the same time. "Are you messing with me or being serious? 'Cause that's not funny" I turned around fully, putting on a blank face while waiting for a reply. "I assure you, I rarely joke so I'm being serious" Now I just felt like love-sick school girl, anyone else I would've said they were joking but this guy really doesn't joke often at all. Just then my phone went off, making me jump out of my skin, "Damn, I gotta go for a second, stay here. I mean it, just find something to entertain yourself I dunno" I jumped up and dashed off to find Rukia.

As I suspected, Renji had gotten on Tessai's bad side, and so ended up being sat on, Rukia obviously couldn't help him out. "What did you do this time? Criticise his cooking?" Renji glared at me, giving me the finger. "Just help me get him off so I can kick your ass!"

After much persuasion Tessai got up, giving Renji a very dirty look before going to find Urahara. "It's been a while Ichigo, I heard things have gotten a bit troublesome now~" Yoruichi came out from the back, a grin on her face as usual, Urahara followed her in and he looked concerned but quite relieved at the same time. "Isn't this a surprise Ichigo, what brings you here this morning?" He sat down, pouring himself some tea from the pot Tessai made, I assume anyway. "Rukia called me over, Renji offended Tessai- GAH!". "You little-! Come back here! I know where you live dumbass!" After being attacked by Renji I resorted to sprinting back home and getting back to the safety of my room.

Once I got back I noticed things were far too quiet, the front room was empty and so was the kitchen, I ran upstairs to check but again it was empty. I went back to the front room and there was a piece of paper addressed to me.

 _Ichigo._

 _You're likely already aware I have left, despite your warnings and demands, it's better that I remain away from you and Rukia. In the event that anyone does come for you, deny any and all allegations as well as the fact I came to you, you should be safe then. I apologise for this but it's simply better this way, accept my apology or don't either way it's not going to change anything._

 _Byakuya._

That bastard. I screwed up the paper, throwing it across the room in sheer annoyance, not like it would damage anything nor make me feel any better about this. "Kon, come here!" The stuffed animal half-ran half-fell down the stairs with a frown on his face. "What do you want? Sad 'cause ya boyfriend ran off or something?" He was really testing me recently, maybe I'll forget to shove him back in that animal and leave him somewhere. "Shut up. Cough up, I gotta go find him" He jumped up onto the sofa, climbing onto my shoulder like a parrot. "Why do you need me? Go find him the way you are now! You got eyes and legs!" Before I could grab him he scurried off in search of a hiding place and I didn't have time to go and find him right now, as I was about to leave Renji came in and tackled me. "Got you carrot-top! Gimme a reason not to punch your lights out~" Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have a reason. "Here's a reason, I left to come and help you out and left Byakuya here, he took the chance to take off. Now I gotta go find him!" After a second of contemplating he got off me and hauled me to my feet. "Let's go then"


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo's POV

So after a bit of explaining, not getting beaten up and being moaned at by Rukia, we split up to start searching. I didn't have much hope though, it was easy to remain undetected normally let alone when you know kido and how to hide. Although from what I know Byakuya doesn't know much about this world so it should be relatively easy to find him. But after a couple of hours I was beginning to lose hope. Until I remembered that I could just follow the spirit ribbon, or try to, both Rukia and Renji have red ones as well so this is going to be a game of chance. I found a secluded place and focused on the ribbons, I opened my eyes to a vast amount of them and only three of them were red. "This is ridiculous!" I sat down with my head in my hands, trying to decide which one to follow but one wrong decision can mean everything here. I looked again and one of them was gone which confused the hell out of me. "What are you doing Ichigo?" That voice.

I jumped up and to see none other than Byakuya stood behind me, no wonder I couldn't bloody find him, he was even wearing a jacket with the hood up. "You- You bastard! You can't just leave like that! Even if you think it's the better choice for all of us, you do not just leave, you can't leave me" I froze for a second. There was someone else here, more than one person actually, I looked at Byakuya and he looked like he was trying to find them with sight alone. Suddenly he grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me forwards and thankfully out-of-line of whatever just tried to kill me, just when I was going to say thank you he dragged me into another room and locked the door behind us. "Are you going to do as I say and run or do I have to restrain you and sort this out?" I gave him a look that said neither, but that obviously wasn't an option. "So be it. Bakudo 62: Rikujokoro. You left me no choice Ichigo" I wanted to run after him I was immobilised by that damn kido. "Oi! Byakuya! Don't you dare leave me here!" Through a crack in the wall I could see the combat wasn't going to be easy at all, that made me all the more angry, I wanted to help but in this form I would only be a nuisance. I also noticed Byakuya left the gigai, his soul form didn't have a haori anymore nor the kenseiken so this must be serious if he abandoned everything… I feel really shitty that this is mainly my fault, 3 squads are now without at least 1 commanding officer which means they're going to be in turmoil which also impacts the rest of them because of it.

Slowly but surely I was able to break the kido, not before the fighting was over though. Byakuya came back to let me out and the first thing I did was punch him, without hesitation, I'll admit maybe it wasn't entirely necessary. The thing is he wasn't even surprised I did it. "I'd say I hate you… But I can't. Are you going to take the coward's way out and leave me again?" He twitched a bit at the mention of cowardness, but came to stand mere inches from me, I'm still amused by the fact I was taller. "No. There's no use in trying because you would still search. Am I wrong? Nor is there any point in denying the truth any longer despite my distaste for the idea" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, not knowing how I should take that. "I don't know how I should feel about that to be honest. Well, let's get out of here. You have somewhere to stay or…?" He nodded and that was the end of that, I didn't expect to be told where it was but it's likely better than my closet at least.

By the time we got back to my house it was getting dark and Rukia was bound to try and kick my ass, if the two of them were back yet that is. "You took your sweet time Ichigo, 'least you found him though" I was very tempted to finish beating him up but I couldn't be bothered right now. "Yeah yeah, watch yourself Renji 'cause I'll get you back for earlier. Anyway I'm starved so I vote pizza, anyone else?" Rukia raised her hand in agreement but Renji and Byakuya just looked confused. "Guys it's food jeez… Are you telling me after a century or two neither of you have had a takeaway pizza?" Renji shrugged and Byakuya just sat there in silence. If I could choose one time to cry, it would be now, seriously pizza is the foundation of takeaway food. I phoned up the company, after finding out the basics of what everyone would prefer as toppings, then I was practically clock-watching. This is what happens when I get hungry.

So after the amusing experience of watching 'mister high and mighty' try pizza for the first time, we were all half asleep on the couches. Renji was sat upright, Rukia had her head on his lap while occupying the rest of one couch while Byakuya and I had shared the other, of which he'd curled up and fallen asleep. It was peaceful and it was nice to be able to relax. Even if it wasn't going to be for long, it's nice to have times like this. It's strange though to see everyone so laid back considering the situation we're in, we need to be careful from now on which is kinda sad, not being able to enjoy simple pleasures like this one without thinking that someone is going to track us down. For some reason I remembered the face Byakuya made when he first tried pizza, it was sorta cute to be honest, first he didn't look all that impressed but obviously he changed his mind. It hurts to know that despite the fact we both have mutual feelings, it can't happen because it's not accepted like Rukia and Renji would be. Perhaps one day things will change.

(The next morning)

When I woke up, I instantly caught onto something that smelt amazing. I rolled over, unfortunately onto the floor, trying to see where it was coming from and to my utter surprise… Byakuya was cooking something. Literally. "Aren't you a lazy one, Rukia and Renji were up before you were and that says something. What?" I must've been making a strange face for him to look at me like that. "Nothing, I just didn't know you knew how to cook since y'know, it's all done for you at home" He rolled his eyes at me and pointed to a seat at the table, I take it I'm supposed to sit down… "I fail to see why it's such a surprise to you" Yuzu's cooking was amazing but Byakuya's was a whole different story, in fact I'd never eaten anything so quickly. "Y'know, you should do this more often, you're really good at it" A faint pink hue covered his cheeks and I couldn't help but stare. "Stop staring at me if you want to keep those eyes, get in the shower anyway, all that running you did yesterday made you smell horrible" I pouted, putting the dishes in the sink. "Good to know you're still blunt as ever, I'll wash these when I come back down okay?" He nodded and I ran upstairs to shower.

After a good shower and a change of clothes I went back downstairs, I couldn't be bothered to dry my hair properly this time, Renji was back as well so it'd be more lively around here. "Hey, where's Rukia?" The redhead looked over at me and grinned slyly with an underlying implication. "Renji whatever you're thinking, it didn't happen so I suggest getting rid of those profound thoughts now" Byakuya glanced up from the book he was reading over to Renji, who simply sighed and laid back. "I don't know what you're talking about, Oh- Rukia went to stop by Orihime's or something, don't worry she'll be fine" I took a seat next the Byakuya on the couch and turned the TV on to make some background noise. I didn't know what today would hold but I certainly hope it's less strenuous than yesterday.


End file.
